Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire une sorcière
by Sybou
Summary: Vous l'aimez ? Elle ne vous a jamais remarqué ? Vous souhaitez tout lui dévoiler, mais vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre ? N'hésitez plus ce guide est fait pour vous !


**Disclamer... : **Le merveilleux univers d'HP ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

**Titre : **Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire une sorcière

**Résumé de la fiction :** « Vous l'aimez ? Elle ne vous a jamais remarqué ? Vous souhaitez tout lui dévoiler, mais vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre ? N'hésitez plus ce guide est fait pour vous ! »

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Un petit OS son prétention, en attendant la fin de mon autre histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Ensemble c'est tout,Anna Gavalda._

_"Attendez chef la parce que j'suis en train d'essayer d'emballer une fille très intelligente et c'est pas facile. Ça prend plus de temps. Ouais. Ouais mais je m'en occuperai. Laisser tomber avec la fille ? Ouais, ouais j'crois qu'vous avez raison. »_

* * *

- Debout Patmol ! C'est Noël, m'exclamai-je en sautillant tel un gamin de sept ans.

Ce dernier grommelai, jurant dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Certes, il était tôt. Mais tout de même ! C'était Noël. Et qui dit Noël dit sapin. Et qui dit sapin, dit cadeaux. Et pour ma part, il était hors de question d'attendre plus longtemps avant d'ouvrir les miens. Alors c'est à renfort d'oreillers que Sirius se leva enfin de son lit chéri pour me rejoindre près de l'arbre de Noël.

- Tiens, me dit mon meilleur ami. Celui-là est de la part des autres Maraudeurs et moi-même.

Enjoué, je récupérai le cadeau et fut étonné en me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une chose lourde, semblable au poids d'un livre. Je le regardai avec suspicion. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé m'offrir un bouquin. Pour toute réponse, il m'adressa un sourire en coin, et je déchirai l'emballage avec hâte.

Lorsque je lus l'intitulé du livre, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Les enfoirés ! Merlin, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter des amis pareils ?

_**Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières** _

**1# Se faire remarquer**

_« Le premier conseil que nous pouvons vous donner pour séduire une sorcière, est de vous faire remarquer. Comment pourrait-elle faire attention à vous si vous ne lui avez jamais parlé ? Pour elle, vous n'existez pas... Pour l'instant ! Alors n'hésitez plus. Foncez ! __Vous ne savez pas comment faire ? Pourtant cette phase reste la plus simple ! Il est inutile d'essayer de décrocher la lune ! De simples bonjours accompagnés de quelques sourires suffisent. »_

- Bonjour Lily, lançai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Va te pendre Potter ! commenta-t-elle sans m'adresser un simple regard.

**2# La complimenter**

_« Maintenant que la jeune fille sait que vous exister, il vous faut passer à la seconde phase. Parce que oui, les sourires ne suffisent plus ! Pour elle, vous n'êtes qu'une connaissance qui la salue de temps en temps. Il est donc temps de lui montrer qu'elle est plus importante à vos yeux. Et pour cela rien de tel qu'un compliment. __Si vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre, voilà quelques conseils qui pourront sans aucun doute vous aider. Il n'est pas demander de faire un éloge de sa personne en la comparant à un soleil brillant de mille feux. Non, il faut simplement se montrer galant, et la complimenter sur des choses qui peuvent vous paraître anodine mais qui lui feront plaisir. __»_

- Lily Jolie, l'interpellai-je.

Elle se stoppa après avoir pousser un énième soupir.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je voulais te complimenter, lui annonçai-je avec fierté.

Elle m'observa quelques instants, s'inquiétant probablement de ma santé mentale.

- Oui, je voulais te dire, que même avec des traces de bave sur le visage, tu étais très belle !

**3# Lui faire des petites attentions**

_« Elle sait désormais qu'elle vous intéresse, mais est-ce réciproque ? Lui offrir de petites attentions peut-être un bon moyen pour qu'elle s'intéresse un peu plus et pour lui montrer que vous tenez à elle. __Encore une fois, rien ne sert de lui décrocher la lune. Nous vous déconseillons également les fleurs. Il est vrai qu'un bouquet fait toujours plaisir, mais si vous avez décidé d'y aller en douceur, ce n'est pas la bonne attention. Trouvez les attentions qui feront vous démarquer de tous les autres ! Nous vous faisons confiance !__ »_

- Mon lys d'amour...

La belle rousse grogna, mais je ne perdis pas pour autant mon sourire. Bien au contraire, je m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé de la Salle Commune.

- Lily, je t'ai fait un gâteau, me lançai-je en lui tendant le dit gâteau.

Elle l'observa d'un oeil suspicieux et je grommelai.

- Pas de filtre d'amour, promis-je. Je veux juste te faire plaisir.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire de remerciement sur le visage, avant de goûter le mug cake. Les secondes furent interminables, aimait-elle ? Il était au chocolat, son gâteau préféré !

- POTTER, hurla-t-elle.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma immédiatement. Pourquoi les joues de Lily étaient-elles en train d'enfler ?

- Des noix de pécan ? Abruti ! J'y suis allergique !

**4# La faire rire**

_« Les trois premiers moyens ont été un succès ? Tant mieux ! Passons désormais au quatrième moyen, certainement le moyen le plus important : l'humour. Une femme aime qu'on la fasse rire. Par ailleurs, le rire est un bon moyen de mettre à l'aise. Si elle a grâce à vous, le plus beau fou rire de sa vie, alors vous avancerez un peu plus dans votre conquête. __Évitez__ les plaisanteries trop lourdes. Restez naturel ! A ce moment là, cela marchera à tous les coups. __»_

- Mon ange ? Tu sais ce qu'est un élève intelligent dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard ?

- Non Potter, et sincèrement je m'en fo...

- Un élève de Gryffondor qui s'est perdu, complétai-je dans un éclat de rire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pas amusé pour un sou.

- Potter, vous a finit de débiter des imbécillités dans mon cours ? demanda le professeur McGonagall outrée. Ce sera donc une retenue pour vous ! Demain, 18h dans le bureau de Rusard.

J'ouvris la bouche consterné tandis que Evans laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ça par contre, c'est hilarant, commenta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de suivre à nouveau le cours.

**5# L'écouter**

_« L'humour est certes un moyen très important dans l'art qu'est la séduction, mais l'écoute l'est tout autant. Savoir être attentif est une qualité que toute femme recherche. Elle veut savoir si cette personne est capable de l'écouter lorsqu'elle est triste ou bien simplement lorsqu'elle raconte sa journée. Sur ce point là, nous n'avons pas de conseils particuliers. Ouvrez simplement vos oreilles ! __»_

- Dis Evans de mon cœur, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me racontes pas ta journée.

- Parce que tu sais déjà tout puisque tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me suivre de partout !

**6# Lui faire des surprises**

_« La séduction est tout un art. Et savoir faire des surprises à sa bien-aimée est important. Parce que oui, une jeune femme aime qu'on la surprenne. Cela brise la routine quotidienne. Sachez la surprendre ! __»_

- COUCOU, criai-je en surgissant devant elle alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Bordel Potter, rétorqua-t-elle une main sur le cœur. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Tu es surprise ? demandai-je tout sourire.

- De te voir ? Plutôt écœurée en vérité. La bonne journée.

**7# Évitez les phrases bateaux **

_« Pour séduire une jeune femme, il faut se montrer original. Il faut savoir lui montrer qu'on tient à elle, et que l'on est capable de sortir autre chose que des clichés habituels. Cette fille n'est pas n'importe laquelle ! Alors ne sortez pas le genre de phrase "Ton père était sans doute un voleur, car il a pris toutes les étoiles pour les mettre dans tes yeux" ou encore "Tu dois être fatiguée, car tu as couru toute la journée dans ma tête". Montrer vous innovant que cela ! __»_

- Est-ce que tu as mangé des biscottes ce matin mon amour ?

- Je vais certainement le regretter, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te trouves très craquante !

**8# Montrez-vous honnête**

_« Oui, toutes les femmes aiment les honnêtes personnes, et en particulier, leur futur amoureux. Alors il faut lui démontrer dès maintenant que vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme. Prouvez-lui que vous n'aimez pas mentir ! Et elle n'en sera que comblée. __»_

- Est-ce que je peux te dire la vérité, belle demoiselle ?

- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-elle exaspérée

- Cette robe te boudine Evans. On dirait que tu as avalé un bonhomme chamallow !

**9# Ne soyez pas trop gentil ! **

_« Une femme aime qu'un homme ne soit pas trop gentil, un homme qui sache de temps en temps dire non. Il lui faut une personne qui assume ses choix et qui ne s'excuse pas toutes les trente secondes. Une personne avec qui elle peut avoir des sujets de discordes. Une personne qui sache lui dire quand elle a tort et qui lui tienne tête. Parce que les princes charmants qui ne se disputent jamais, qui sont d'accord pour faire tout ce que la jeune fille veut, ce n'est pas intéressant. Bien au contraire ! __»_

- Dis ma princesse, est-ce que tu me trouves gentil ?

- Est-ce que tu trouves gentil toi de harceler une pauvre fille qui n'a rien demandé ? Est-ce que tu trouves gentil d'agresser des élèves innocents pour ton bon plaisir ? Est-ce que tu trouves gentil de répondre à un professeur, maintenant au bord de la dépression ? Est-ce que tu trouves gentil de hanter un fantôme alors que c'est lui qui est censé nous hanter ?

- Euh... Non.

- Exactement ... Par Morganne, pourquoi est- ce que tu sautes comme un cabri maintenant ?

**10# Lui sourire**

_« Nous avons aborder dans un chapitre précédent que l'humour était une part importante de la séduction. Mais votre sourire l'est également. Inutile de se forcer, cela se voit ! Mais puisqu'il s'agit de la sorcière de votre vie, normalement vous n'avez pas besoin de conseil ! Nous vous dirons alors qu'une chose, n'essayez pas de cacher votre sourire ! Une femme aime les hommes qui sont de bonnes humeurs. Prouvez-lui que vous n'êtes pas dépressifs ! Et n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents ! Ce serait idiot d'avoir des épinards dans les dents au moment où votre dulcinée vous remarquera. __»_

- POTTER !

- Oui ma petite fleur, répondis-je avec mon plus grand sourire.

- C'est toi qui a fait une blague aussi stupide à ce Serpentard de troisième année ? Oh et puis pourquoi je le demande, c'est typiquement le genre de plaisanterie douteuse que tu aimes faire ... Et par le slip de Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ! Tu trouves ça drôle d'avoir collé ce pauvre élève sur la cuvette des toilettes ? ... Mais arrête de rire bordel ! ... Très bien, tu trouves ça amusant ? Eh bien tu es collé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine... Je me disais que tu finirais par ravaler ce sourire niais ! Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir Potter !

**11# Gardez une part de mystère ! **

_« Si vous avez appliqués tous les précédents conseils, alors la femme qui occupe vos pensées s'intéressera également à vous. Elle va sans aucun doute chercher à vous connaître un peu plus ! C'est donc avec grand plaisir que vous pouvez lui répondre. Mais il est toujours bon de conserver quelques mystères. Cela ne fera qu'attiser sa curiosité et elle finira par se rapprocher de vous. __»_

- Est-ce que par tous les diables, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête lorsque tu as demandé à Slughorn s'il avait du succès auprès des femmes ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire jolie Lily, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer !

- Est-ce que ça me permettrait de ne plus voir ta tête ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

**12# Ne JAMAIS abandonner **

_« Elle est plus importante que toutes les autres n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne jamais, au grand jamais abandonner. Il est possible qu'elle refusera de prendre un verre avec vous un soir, pour voir si vous l'intéressez vraiment ! Alors soyez courageux et retentez votre chance ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme le dit un proverbe Moldu. Alors que faîtes-vous encore ici ? __»_

- Tu veux sortir avec moi mon lapin en chocolat ?

- Non.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi mon canard en sucre ?

- T'es lourd Potter !

- Tu veux sortir avec moi milady ?

- Est-ce que l'on t'a bercé un peu trop près du mur quand tu étais bébé pour ne pas comprendre le sens du mot non ?

- Tu veux...

_« Et voilà. Nous ne pouvons vous donner d'autres conseils ! Ce sont les principaux. Nous sommes ravis d'avoir pu vous aider, si cela a fonctionné. Si vous essuyez encore des échecs aujourd'hui, ne désespérez pas, cela finira bien par arriver ! __»_

Je balançai le livre à travers la bibliothèque, avec mauvaise humeur. Lily Evans me résistait toujours, et malgré les conseils que ce bouquin avait pu m'apporter, je restai au même point. A savoir, plus bas que terre.

- Potter ! Non mais ça ne va pas bien de jeter des ouvrages dans un lieu aussi sacrée qu'est la bibliothèque, réprimanda Evans en ramassant le livre.

Je bredouillai quelques excuses, et priai pour qu'elle ne lise pas l'intitulé du bouquin. Ce qui malheureusement arriva. Une expression de surprise apparut sur son visage tandis que je baissais les yeux gêné. Puis contre toute attente, la belle rousse éclata de rire.

- Est-ce que c'était un véritable rire Lily ? lui demandai-je penaud.

Pour toute réponse, elle me sourit et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Quant à moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter une nouvelle fois comme un cabri. Peut-être qu'avoir eu ce livre pour Noël n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement !

.


End file.
